


论灵魂互换之后（情人节沙雕甜饼）

by oliverxia0920



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverxia0920/pseuds/oliverxia0920
Summary: 大家情人节快乐啊！！！！





	论灵魂互换之后（情人节沙雕甜饼）

“你今天看起来怪怪的，Draco, 是不是昨天晚上没休息好？” 黑色短发的少女缓缓开口，将手底的魔药教材合上后叹了口气 “你甚至没有像往常一样把那个愚蠢的格兰芬多挂在嘴边，这可真是件稀奇的大事儿。” 

　　她看着金发青年低下头去装模作样地看着手底下的书后翻了个白眼， 从今天早上开始对方就像是变了个人一般十分反常，不仅没有在睁开眼的一瞬间咒骂Harry Potter，甚至还很有礼貌的给自己问了声早上好。 要是把这件事情告诉Zabini，一定会被对方狠狠嘲讽，说自己是喝了什么不知名的变质魔药。

　　Pansy眉头一皱，发觉事情并不简单。

　　这个斯莱特林王子一定是假冒的，肯定是某个不知死活的格兰芬多喝了变身药水后才变成了这幅样子，真正的Draco本尊说不定还被囚禁在某个地方呢。

　　就连黑发少女自己都不知道这些毫无逻辑的想法是怎么突然出现在脑子里的，但在这个节骨眼上这些都不重要，当务之急是要戳穿这个混蛋的真面目，逼他说出假冒Draco究竟用意何在。 

　　“无视女生的话可不符合贵族风范，你这样会让我觉得你很不Malfoy。” Pnasy凑上去，盯着对方躲闪的灰蓝色瞳眸缓缓开口 “我觉得你可以用回答几个问题的方式来补偿我。” 

　　金发青年翻了个白眼，他完全不想搭理对方毫无根据的猜忌，有这闲工夫还不如再看几本魔药教材的复习资料， 省着又被Snape抓住把柄，毕竟他总是喜欢用头脑简单四肢发达来形容格兰芬多。

　　哦，不对，自己现在是个斯莱特林，一定要拿出那装模作样的贵族气质才行。

　　“谁给你的勇气这么跟我说话，Pansy。” Draco猛地抬起头，语调中带着显而易见的专横跋扈，他猛地将魔药教材合上开始装腔作势，尽力地表现出一副从容自得的模样 “你这样可真是给我们Slytherin的纯血贵族们丢脸。” 

　　Pansy: Exm?????

　　"我以前天天这么跟Zabini这么讲话怎么不见你有什么意见呢？” 对方那理所当然的语调一下子让黑发少女感到内心有一股无名之火在熊熊燃烧，甚至有一种想一拳打上去的冲动 “你情人节撩不到Potter别把火气撒在我身上谢谢。” 

　　她看到对方的表情以肉眼可见的速度变得扭曲而怪异，像是被施了 “吃蛞蝓”的咒一般滑稽可笑，这很好地证实了自己的猜测，很显然，Slytherin的王子正在因为追不到Gryffindor的救世主而烦恼不已。

　　呵，Draco. Malfoy。

　　“你脑子在看魁地奇比赛的时候被球砸了么，Pansy？我为什么要去撩Harry？” Draco的声线显得十分难以置信，给人的感觉就像是他完全不愿意承认对方所说的每一个字 “我又不喜欢他，为什么要在情人节的时候闲的没事去追他？”

　　Pansy在听到这句话的瞬间嗤笑出声，仿佛听到了什么天大的荒谬之谈，她不慌不忙地转过身，找了一个舒适地姿势靠在桌子上，饶有兴趣地看着脸颊微微泛红的金发Slytherin，一字一句地缓缓开口。

　　“你是说，你不喜欢Harry Potter?" 

　　说实话，黑发少女在说出这句话的时候觉得自己差点没因为憋笑而昏死过去，她觉得Draco肯定在昨天晚上宵禁之后偷偷跑出去之后被Snape教授抓了个正着，还被当成实验对象灌了三百瓶魔药，才会导致他变成今天这幅人不人鬼不鬼的样子。

　　"你从哪儿看出来我喜欢Harry了？他只是个狂傲自大的格兰芬多罢了。” 金发青年在对方的注视下显得有些不自然，就连声线也变得不像之前那么理直气壮了，他自始至终看向别处，不去直视Pansy的瞳眸，就好像她眼睛里存在着什么有害的东西一般。 

　　黑发少女觉得再这么下去自己简直是要被对方给气炸了， 她实在是想不明白到底是什么样的事情才能让这个不可一世的Slytherin在情人节当天表现的跟丧失心智一般抽疯。

　　“好吧，Draco，让我们把事实一项项列出来，这样你或许会想起来自己以前对那个Gryffindor到底痴迷到什么程度。”Pansy摊了摊手， 看着对方心虚的表情不禁洋洋自得，她有一万种方法去戳穿这毫无水平的伪装。

　　“第一，你每天早上起来第一句话喊得就是Harry Potter， Zabini告诉我再这样下去他怕不是要连做梦都梦到救世主的那张脸。”

　　“第二，自从一年级开始，你每天晚上都会给Harry Potter 写一封信然后烧掉，别问我怎么知道的，现在这不是重点。” 

　　黑发少女注视着对方泛着红晕的脸颊，那副羞愤欲死的模样让她更加确信自己的想法是正确的。

　　这他妈绝对是个假的Draco Malfoy。

　　“第三，你在那个Gryffindor打魁地奇的时候掉下来之后，在我们所有人的众目睽睽之下第一个奔到医疗翼去握着他的手，念着Eplisky。”

　　她看到金发青年的身体微不可查地颤动了一下，蓝灰色的瞳眸中难以置信的神色一闪而过。 

　“还有，到目前为止，你在Snape的魔药课上一共炸了731次坩埚，并把错误全部推给格兰芬多，让他们扣了总计300分。” 

　　Pansy清了清嗓子，一字一顿地把每一个字都咬得更深。

　　“现在，你可以给我解释一下，为什么一个高贵的Slytherin要跟没命了一样跑去探望一个鲁莽自大的Gryffindor，还特地在魔药课上炸了对方生日次数的坩埚？”

　　Draco感觉到自己的脸颊烧的厉害，恨不得找个地缝钻进去， 他从来没有想过对方会为自己做到这种程度，毕竟他们大多数的对话都是在冷嘲热讽，是个人都会以为他们是不共戴天，水火不容的死对头。

　　事实上，他一开始也是这么想的，那个高傲狂妄的Slytherin除了装模作样以外一无是处，如果可能，自己一定会在魔法比试上给他来一发昏昏倒地。

　　这一切本应该那么的顺理成章，直到后来，在那个炙热而半强迫的吻中，自己无可救药地爱上了他。

　　爱什么爱，谁会去喜欢一只讨人厌的蠢白鼬？ 

　　“我觉得你说的话完全不符合逻辑，Pansy。” 金发青年缓缓开口，双手搭在桌子上随意地翻动着厚重的魔药教材 “我想你得先给我解释一下你是什么时候潜入到男生宿舍的。这可不是个纯血贵族该有的行为。”

　　救世主为那出口成章的逼真演技而感到沾沾自喜， 他早就将Draco Malfoy那目中无人的言行举止铭记于心，只要稍微给一点时间适应一下，自己就可以很快地融入角色。 

　　说到底这一切都要怪那瓶该死的魔药。 

　　---

　　“所以，你和 Mr Potter,一个完全没有脑子的格兰芬多打了个赌，两个人在宵禁之后披着隐形斗篷潜到我的炼制室里，一起喝了摆在桌子上的那瓶魔药。” 黑衣教授板着脸，面无表情地注视着眼前的两个来自不同学院的学生 “不得不说，我对你的行为感到非常失望，Mr Malfoy。” 

　　黑发青年扯出一个满是嘲弄的笑意，那高高在上的神情显得十分违和，他瞥了一眼站在身边的Slytherin, 指了指他。

　　“我觉得这并不是我的错，Snape教授，您对格兰芬多那鲁莽粗俗的思想再清楚不过了，我只不过稍微逗了逗他，就跟天塌下来了一样大喊大叫。”

　　“Harry” 还穿着Gryffindor的巫师袍，这让他说出的这些充满攻击性的话语显得十分怪异， 站在身旁的金发青年翻了个白眼，对对方的说辞嗤之以鼻。他简直无法直视那个专横跋扈的救世主在面前像个没脑子的巨怪一样手舞足蹈。 

　　“闭嘴吧，Malfoy，你自己的性格自己还不清楚吗，是谁先挑衅说我永远也不敢喝Snape教授的东西的？”

　　“格兰芬多扣十分。” 

　　黑衣教授绕道桌子前面，像是两个人压根就不存在一般向门口走去，手里还端着一些不知名的瓶瓶罐罐，“Draco” 一个箭步追上去，赶在对方离开之前绕到了门口，他倒不是说非得要和Snape过不去，只是让他在自己的死对头兼男朋友的身体里度过余生还不如现在直接一个阿瓦达索命来的痛快。

　　“请问会有什么办法吗，让我们的身体换回来？” 金发青年从来没有像此时此刻一样那么依赖眼前的男人，但在这个节骨眼上如果说还有谁可以有办法解决这一切，能在短时间内想到的也只有这位面瘫脸的混血王子了。

　　Snape 冷哼一声，似乎对身后人发出的请求不屑一顾，他转过身，注视着那个从来不会显得如此不知所措的斯莱特林王子缓缓开口。 

　　“也许这次意外会让你认识到，做事之前要动点脑子，Mr Potter.” 黑衣教授叹了口气，这两个人惹得麻烦快比整个Hogwarts加起来都多了，如果不是那双眼睛，自己早就留这个愚蠢的Gryffindor自生自灭了。

　　“这种魔药的效力只有两天，只要过了明天你们的身体就会自动换回来。” 他看到对方逐渐上扬的嘴角，越发觉得救世主简直是无药可救 “在你们不被任何人发现身体被互换了的前提下。”

　　“您的意思是说。。。” 听到那句话的瞬间，Harry觉得自己可能永远也回不到自己的身体里去了， 就以那个混蛋的个性，一定会想方设法地让这一切不能顺利进行下去，毕竟他压根就不介意是以什么样的形象出现在别人面前 。

　　“我和Malfoy身体互换的事情必须是个秘密，任何人都不能知道，否则我们就永远变不回去了？”

　　Snape一言不发地点了点头，消失在阴暗无光的走廊，留下两个人站在空荡荡的炼制室里发呆。Harry觉得自己迟早有一天会被自己男朋友惹出来的麻烦给活活气死。 

　　“别那么一副要死要活的样子啊，Potter.” 对方倒是一副豁然开朗的样子毫不介意， 三两步走上前来从金发青年的身后环住了他的肩膀，对着耳根吹气 “你应该感到幸运才对，这种成为贵族的，千载难逢的机会可不是谁都能有的。”

　　那是Harry第一次从别人的视角看到自己的样子，那种感觉就仿佛灵魂出窍般十分诡异，他叹了口气，决定耐着性子和这个幼稚的男朋友用讲道理的和平方式解决这个事情，毕竟自己可不想在身体换回来的那天成为全校的众矢之的。

　　就以Draco Malfoy的那种讨人厌的性格，他绝对能做出这种损人不利己的事儿，谁知道他会不会顶着自己的身体去和桃金娘谈恋爱？

　　“听着，Draco。” 救世主思索了片刻，还是觉得先顺着对方比较明智，所以特地换了称谓，这还是他们互相坦白后自己第一次叫他的名字而不是姓氏 “你我都知道这件事儿必须要咱们一起努力才能解决，我相信你也不想在Slytherin里收获一些不必要的麻烦。”

　　黑发格兰芬多吹了声口哨， 翠绿色的瞳眸中充盈着戏谑的神色，就凭自家爱人那面皮薄的性子，自己在这件突如其来的意外事故上就已经占据了绝对的主导权。 换句话说，就算稍微对着纯情的救世主使使坏也不会有任何问题。

　　“首先，我不觉得你有那个能力让我在Slytherin里面难堪，Potter.” 他笑着开口，指腹摩挲在对方白皙的右手上来回摩挲 “而且，我为什么要听一个自负愚蠢的格兰芬多所说的话？” 

　　Harry从来没有想过有朝一日还能从自己的嘴里听到那么气人的话语， 扯了扯嘴角，毫不畏惧地对上那双原本应该属于他的翠绿色瞳孔，咬牙切齿地一字一顿

　　"如果你只是想单纯地找我的麻烦，你的目的已经达到了。 ” 金发青年打掉对方搭在肩头的手，下意识地往后撤了撤 “我觉得你没有必要永远把自己困在一个格兰芬多的身体里。” 

　　救世主还真不是那种逆来顺受的性格，在这种时候选择单方面的服软简直是痴人说梦，既然对方闲的没事要单方面找麻烦，那自己也不会就这么坐以待毙。虽然说在这方面Draco真的可以算上是个经验丰富的老手，每次都能让他输的心服口服。

　　那怎么办，自己就是喜欢上这么一个自负的混蛋，又能怪得了谁呢？ 

　　Draco对对方那恼羞成怒的话语充耳不闻，捉弄这个不可一世的格兰芬多向来都是最开心的事情，救世主那羞愤欲死的表情就像是特效的催情剂一般让他痴迷成瘾，虽然说看着那张原本应该是自己的脸做出那种表情会有一种莫名不爽的感觉，但也无伤大雅。 

　　“别以为你仗着占有我的身体就可以像个蠢货一般指手画脚。” 黑发青年笑着开口，变本加厉地往对方身上凑了凑，让他能感受到喷洒在脸上的温热鼻息 “一个Malfoy可以做他想做的任何事情，即使不在自己的身体里，记清楚了，Potter.” 

　　金发青年妥协了，他比任何人都清楚这个性情怪异的男朋友是个什么样的性格，在这个节骨眼上和他对着干对自己而言没有任何好处，更何况明天就是情人节了，偶尔顺着他又不会掉块儿肉。

　　“说吧，Draco，要怎么样你才能配合我，帮我们把各自的身体拿回来？” 救世主叹了口气，对着他自己说道。

　　对方很显然被这种服软的态度取悦到了，不安分的手变本加厉地在原本就属于他的身体上游走， 甚至伸进Slytherin的巫师袍，引得可怜的金发青年一阵战栗。

　　“我要奖励，Potter.如果你能让我开心的话，或许我会大发慈悲地听你的话。” 

　　黑发格兰芬多站在那里笑得张狂，看着自己为难的表情感到十分愉悦， 他很清楚接下来会发生什么，根本没有着急的必要。

　　Draco注视着金发青年，他并不是没有在镜子里审视过自己的样子，但此时面对那个寄宿着Harry灵魂的身体，却硬生生地看出了一种别样的感觉。

　　那个和自己长得一模一样的人就站在那里，如同带来福音的天使，施舍着海纳百川的温柔和纯粹无垢的救赎，将千疮百孔的灵魂牢牢包裹。

　　“我要奖励，Potter,要不然咱们就谁也别回去，我并不介意用这副身体给Gryffindor多扣一点分儿。” 

　　黑发青年凑上去，轻轻啃咬对方敏感的耳廓， 声线极尽温柔，宛若情人间的耳鬓厮磨。

　　“我要你作为奖励，Harry。”

　　救世主觉得自己可能是真的因为喝了那瓶该死的魔药而变得神经质了，脸颊就像是被施了法一般灼烧的厉害，那张脸明明是他本人的样子，说出的情话却比时间最美妙的音乐还要悦耳千万倍。

　　没救了，等死吧。

　　金发青年调整呼吸，让那快从胸膛里蹦出来的心平复下来，对方很显然是认真的，要是不顺着他今天谁也别想出去。

　　救世主甚至觉得自己不是找了个男朋友，是找了个儿子宠着，那种蛮不讲理的举动就算是一年级的学生也不会做出来的。

　　就这一次，就这一次，就这一次。

　　反正也是情人节了，就当是自己亲了自己一下算了。

　　这么想着，叹了口气，自暴自弃地闭上双眼，缓缓开口。

　　“下不为例，Malfoy。”

　　黑发格兰芬多笑了笑，附身向前， 没有任何迟疑地吻了上去，他扣住对方的后脑，在唇齿间攻城略地，轻而易举地找到对方的软舌，与之共舞。

　　他们目空一切，他们放飞自我，他们在那个彼此都心知肚明的吻中彻底沉沦。 

　　---

　　“我懒得和你说，Draco，你和Potter的关系全Slytherin里怕是没有一个人不知道。” Pansy 恶狠狠地开口，这个假冒伪劣的Malfoy居然也敢这么和自己说话，她今天不给对方点颜色看看她就不姓潘。

　　“我觉得你可能没有意识到自己现在说的话有多么愚蠢，真的，比那群格兰芬多都愚蠢。” 黑发女孩看着对方游离的眼神翻了个白眼，很显然，他的心思已经全都飘到救世主那里去了。 

　　“回答我几个问题，Draco，我就姑且不再计较你的无礼行为，否则今天晚上Slytherin里的每一个人都会对你今天的所作所为知道的一清二楚。”

　　金发青年沉默了一下，思索片刻后微微点了点头看向对方。说实话，他倒是不介意Slytherin那群虚伪的贵族怎么想，但现在自己是在Draco的身体里，要是真惹出什么是非肯定会有一堆麻烦等着他。 

　　只是想要赶快换回身体罢了。

　　“你问吧，Pansy，虽然我觉得这只是在浪费时间。” 

　　黑发少女笑了笑，和金发青年朝夕相处的这几年让她在这场坦白游戏里占据绝对的优势，自己只要略施小计，眼前的这个冒牌货就会路出马脚。 

　　“你最喜欢的颜色？”

　　“天青蓝。”

　　“你这个月在宵禁之后出去了几次？”

　　“四次。”

　　“去了哪儿？”

　　“格兰芬多休息室。”

　　。。。

　　这他妈的根本就不科学。

　　Pansy觉得自己一定是因为情人节没人陪着过而受到了不小的打击，才会因为太累了产生的这些幻听，对方给出的答案完全正确，这些事情全部都是自己偷偷摸摸地尾随Draco而得到的情报，如果不是他本人的话根本就无从得知。 

　　这么一说，那这个极度反常的金发青年就是Draco Malfoy本人没错了？？？

　　梅林的裤子啊，这怎么可能？

　　黑发少女揉了揉肿胀的太阳穴不再说话，摆了摆手示意让对方回过头去，她怎么也不愿意承认自己的猜想居然会落空，而且还是在一个说出了 “我不喜欢Harry Potter." 这种话的冒牌货之口。 

　　毕竟，真的Draco，是会为了那个蠢狮子付出一切的，哪怕是失去生命，也不会有任何迟疑。 

　　”那么，我就先失陪了。”

　　在哪个瞬间，Pansy看到了人世间最美好的笑容，她曾在救世主的脸上看到过似曾相识的表情，那个笑意，至始至终只为一人绽放。 

　　

　　---

　　“Harry，你今天是不是吃错药了？” 红发青年大大咧咧地在沙发上一坐，话语中满是不耐，甚至带着一点抱怨的意味 “不是说好今天一块儿去对角巷给Hermione买巧克力的嘛？”

　　他就算绞尽脑汁也想不明白到底是什么事让挚友发生了如此天翻地覆的转变， 就在前天他还笑着对自己说别忘了在情人节当天给金发少女买巧克力。 

　　而现在，他就像是变了个人，一副高高在上讨人厌的态度。翘着个腿坐在沙发上目中无人，表现得和那个以自我为中心的蠢白鼬一模一样。

　　“我为什么要跟你去对角巷浪费时间，自己的事自己解决，活着不好吗？” 黑发格兰芬多恶狠狠地开口，每个字都透着显而易见的不耐烦，似乎并不想跟对方费太多的口舌 “你倒是不怕被你那个小女朋友看见了之后觉得咱俩之间存在什么不可告人的关系。”

　　Ron觉得他没有一拳挥过去简直是个奇迹，气得浑身都在颤抖， 眼前的这个青年一定不会是Harry Potter 本人，要不然就是这几年来自己瞎了眼。

　　"你今天是不是被满大街的情侣给刺激到了，才会跑到我这里来吐苦水发泄？？？” 

　　救世主冷哼一声，完全无视掉对方犹如跳梁小丑般的行为，回想起昨天晚上那个绵长的吻，他就越发觉得Weasly 一家人的智商都很堪忧。

　　他堂堂Draco Malfoy会找不到人过情人节？呵，笑话。

　　他可以在全校学生的众目睽睽之下和大名鼎鼎的救世主来一个热烈的法式舌吻，然后在对方口是心非的推搡中在那引人遐想的白皙脖颈上留下印记来宣告主权。 

　　哦，在这个情人节，这可真是个不错的主意。

　　这么想着，黑发青年站起来，完全无视掉可怜的红发青年的扭曲表情，径直向门口走去，他一直自诩是个货真价实的行动派，没有什么是自己不能做的。 

　　也没有什么是自己得不到的。 

　　"我建议你赶紧去给Granger买那该死的巧克力吧，再过一会儿就有你哭的时候了。”

　　---

　　“Harry? 你在这儿干什么？ 我记得你不是要和Ron去对角巷的吗？”

　　救世主翻了个白眼，他觉得自己也真是倒霉到家了，刚刚摆脱了韦斯莱家的蠢货，又在刚刚离开Gryffindor宿舍没多久就碰上了这个粗俗的泥巴种。

　　“我建议你好好和你家那位去过情人节， 他到现在还没给你买上巧克力。” 他冷冷地开口，接着向前走去，并没有要停下来的意思 “过个情人节都那么凄惨，你也真是可怜。”

　　对方那高高在上的语气让Hermione觉得自己可能认错了人， 揉了揉眼睛后跟了上去，发现对方就是和自己朝夕相处的挚友，她张开嘴想要反驳几句，却惊恐地发现一个音节也发不出。 

　　“你跟着我干什么，难道你也要去Slytherin的休息室？”

　　金发少女差点没一个踉跄撞到走廊的柱子上。

　　"你说你要去哪儿？” 她决定要把这件事情问清楚，毕竟这可能是某个教授闲的没事为了考研自己的辨识能力而做出来的障眼法。

　　黑发格兰芬多翻了个白眼，打心底不想和这个万事通多说一句话，如果不是她，他和Potter在一起的时间一定会比现在更多，他的眼里也只会容得下一个人的身影。

　　那个人只能是自己。 

　　“我建议你去麻瓜的商店买一个助听器，Granger, 我说了我要去Slytherin的休息室。”

　　Hermione这下真的意识到了事情的严重性，Harry以前从来没有叫过她的姓氏，更不可能会用自己的出身来说事儿，能过做出这种毫无教养的举动的，也只有那群Slytherin了。

　　“Harry,我不知道你今天到底是因为什么事情变得那么过激，但我建议你清醒一点。”金发少女叹了口气，试图放平心态和对方讲道理 “如果你是在因为情人节一个人而苦恼，我相信你一定很快就可以在那些追求你的女生里找到一个心仪的伴侣。”

　　她看到对方的身体在微微颤抖了一下后停了下来，意识到自己猜中了这件事的前因后果，情人节自己一个人孤苦伶仃的并不好受，这一点毋庸置疑。 

　　毕竟和Ron那个榆木脑袋一起过情人节和自己一个人过压根就没什么区别，他甚至连巧克力都能忘了买，更别提什么鲜花了。 

　　“我想你可能误会了什么，Granger小姐。” 黑发格兰芬多转过身，一步一步将Hermione往墙角那里逼， 那双翠绿色的瞳眸仿佛可以喷出火来 “我对那群手舞足蹈的猴子完全没有兴趣，找她们过情人节还不如直接给我一记熊熊燃烧。” 

　　金发少女紧张地咽了咽口水，觉得嗓子干的厉害，她觉得自己已经找不到一个说得过去的理由来解释着一切了。 Harry Potter,向来以温和著称的救世主居然会在情人节当天说出这种话。

　　他是不是被Snape附体了？

　　“我觉得你可以注意一下措辞，Harry. ” Hermione 缓缓开口，毫不畏惧地对上那可以吞噬灵魂的目光，作为挚友，她有必要去纠正这种粗鲁无礼的行为，否则对方怕不是要一直单身下去 "虽然现在可能没有喜欢的人，但这并不妨碍你去寻找一个属于你的女孩儿。” 

　　黑发青年嗤笑出声，摊了摊手后转过身去后继续向Slytherin的公共休息室走去。

　　“没有这个必要，因为我已经有爱的人了。”

　　“我想你或许可以告诉你独一无二的挚友，那个人的名字。”

　　“Draco ,Draco Malfoy。” 

　　

　---

　　身着Gryffindor巫师袍的青年轻而易举地进入到了Slytherin的休息室，在敲开宿舍的门之前再次确定一切都准备妥当。 

　　以救世主的身份光明正大地走到死对头的宿舍里来过情人节这种特殊的情趣，光是想想都觉得刺激。 

　　他推开了那扇再熟悉不过的木板门，如愿以偿地看到在墨绿色床上坐着的人，和他那写满不可思议的白皙面容。 

　　“你疯了吗，Malfoy？ 居然敢以一个格兰芬多的身份跑到自己的宿舍，要是被Hermione他们发现了。。。” 

　　黑发青年啧了一声，在没有任何预兆的情况下欺身向前，将那张喋喋不休的嘴堵上，让它不能再发出呜咽以外的任何声音。 

　　身份的互换并不能影响到斯莱特林王子那超乎常人的吻技，他清楚自家恋人的每一个敏感的部位，只要稍做文章就可以让他浑身软的一点力气都提不起，Draco舔弄着自己的上牙床，心满意足地感受着微微颤抖的躯体。

　　真是，过个情人节，整天想着那两个愚蠢的格兰芬多。

　　你可真是绝情，Harry。

　　这么想着，救世主扯了扯嘴角，在没有任何预兆的情况下咬上那片柔软的唇瓣，尝到了梦寐以求的血腥味道。金发青年难耐地扭动着身躯，剧烈的挣扎在他眼里就像是毫无意义的欲拒还迎，当然了，作为一个称职的男朋友，Draco还是在对方快要被憋死之前好心肠地放过了他，双唇分离，扯出暧昧的银丝。

　　那还是他第一次看到自己红着个脸喘着粗气的样子，倒也是挺可爱的。 

　　“你是不是疯了？Malfoy，这可是你自己的身体，做这种事情只会让我觉得你有自残倾向。麻烦你以后稍微爱惜点。 ”

　　“听这个语气，我们的救世主先生是心疼了？” 黑发格兰芬多笑了笑，骨节分明的手捧着覆盖着一层薄汗的脸颊缓缓开口 “那我真是倍感荣幸。”

　　金发青年翻了个白眼，看来不管换过多少个身体，自家恋人这个没有自知之明的自恋永远也改不了，他不可置否地摊了摊手，找了个相对舒服的姿势靠在墙上不再说话。

　　“以后少跟那两个Gryffindor来往，Potter,都已经是我的人了，还在情人节总是念叨着别人的名字。” 黑发青年话锋一转，一改以往的专横与强势，带上了一点委屈巴巴的意味，让Harry感到一阵天旋地转。 

　　他还是第一次看到自己吃自己醋的人，估计整个霍格沃兹里也只有Draco Malfoy干得出来这种幼稚的事儿。

　　说是这么说，该哄还是得哄。

　　“不至于吧，Draco,都多大的人了还会因为这点无意义的小事儿而生气。” 金发青年扯出一个无奈的笑，从某个角度来说自己的这个男朋友的心态甚至比三年级小孩儿更不稳定，随随便便都会因为一些跟自己有关的小事而伤心难过。

　　不过说真的，这种感觉也不坏。 

　　“现在你在我的身体里，我爱的是谁，你不是应该早就最清楚了吗。”

　　他探出手，轻柔地抚上那跳动的心脏。 

　　“就像，我在你的身体里，也知道你最爱的人是我一样。”

　　金发青年闭上眼，感受着越来越近的呼吸，轻轻开口，一字一顿。

　　“你还没有给我情人节的礼物，Draco。”

　　黑发格兰芬多笑了笑，安抚性地拍了拍对方的肩膀后扯出一个坏笑， 他实在是很喜欢拆这个鼎鼎有名的救世主的台， 即使是在这种特殊的节日也不例外。 

　　“我记得，算上昨天的那次，我已经给了你两个情人节的礼物，贪心可不好，Harry."

　　他心满意足地看到对方那吃了瘪的表情俯身向前，轻轻对着金发青年的耳廓吹气，像是久别重逢的恋人在遇到彼此的第一句窃窃私语。

　　“不过，我不介意再多给一个，毕竟你是我最重要的人。”

　　情人节快乐，我可爱的小救世主。 

　　

　　

　　

 

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　

**Author's Note:**

> 大家情人节快乐啊！！！！


End file.
